1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a land grid array (LGA) connector. The LGA connector connecting an IC package with a printed circuit board includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, a stiffener enclosing the housing, a load plate pivotally connected with the stiffener and a load lever connected with the stiffener. The stiffener has a long support portion at a bottom side. The long support portion can resist on one side of the load plate and stop it when the load plate is in its open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 4 to FIG. 6, a conventional land grid array (LGA) connector is illustrated. The LGA connector 8 connecting an IC package with a printed circuit board comprises an insulative housing 82, a plurality of contacts 81 received in the housing 82, a metal stiffener 83 partly covering and reinforcing the housing 82, a metal load plate 84 pivotably mounted to an end of the stiffener 84, and a lever 86 pivotably mounted to an opposite end of the stiffener 84 for engaging with the load plate 84. A pair of spaced securing portions 87 of the load plate 84 is mounted pivotably with a pair of block opening 89 respectively. The load plate 84 defines an engaging portion 90 which comprises an inclining portion 902 and a pressed portion 904. The load plate defines a tail 88 opposite to the engaging portion 90 and between the pair of spaced securing portions 87. An IC package 100 was pressed by the load plate 84 of the connector 8 to connect electrically with the contact 81 received in the housing 82. The lever 86 includes an operating portion 85 which defines an offset actuating portion 850. The lever 86 presses the load plate 84 to the IC package 100, The IC package 100 electrically connects with the contacts 81.
When the IC package 100 is put on the housing 82, the load plate 84 is pivoted from a perpendicular position to a horizontal position. The spaced securing portion 87 of the load plate 84 is moved pivotally in the block opening 89 of the stiffener 83. The tail 88 of the load plate 84 can resist on the support portion 92 of the stiffener 83, thereby preventing the load plate 84 from breaking off from the stiffener 83. When the connector 8 is in the perpendicular position, the tail 88 may be prone to scrape the PCB, even destroy adjacent electrical trace on the PCB.
In view of the above, a new land grid array connector, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantage, is desired.